Paolo Bianchi
Paolo Bianchi ist ein Nebencharakter aus Inazuma Eleven. Er ist ein Stürmer und der Kapitän von Orpheus. Profil Inazuma Eleven 3: (frei übersetzt) *''Ein Ass-Stürmer auch bekannt als der Weiße Meteor von Italien'' Aussehen left|thumb|Erstes treffen mit Endou MamoruEr hat kurze braune Haare und blaue Augen. Seine Frisur ähnelt der von Ichinose Kazuya und Leonardo Almeida. Meistens trägt er die Uniform von Orpheus. Im 3. Inazuma Eleven Spiel, Sekai e no Chousen!, trägt er auch ein anderes Casual-Outfit. Dort trägt er ein hellblaues T-Shirt mit einem dunkel blauen Shirt darüber und einer dunkelbraunen Hose. Dieses Casual-Outfit ist aber nur im dritten Inazuma Eleven Spiel, Spark Version, vorzufinden. Persönlichkeit Er ist ein freundlicher Mensch, er will immer Menschen helfen und hasst es, wenn Menschen die Vorteile derer, die Hilfe brauchen, ausnutzen. Er glaubt an seinen Fußball und sein Team und er gibt auch nicht so leicht auf wie Endou Mamoru. Er ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die Endou mit Vornamen rufen, die anderen sind Kudou Fuyuka, Rokoko Urupa und Endou Daisuke. Fideo liebt Fußball und wird scheinbar nie müde ihn zu spielen, da Fußball ihn an seinen Vater erinnert. Genau wie bei Kidou Yuuto. Staffel 3 Fideo debütierte im Anime in Folge 068, man sieht ihn, wenn die Inazuma Caravan durch das italienische Gebiet auf Liocott Island fährt, beim Training mit seiner Mannschaft. Später am Abend treffen sich Fideo und Endou zum ersten Mal. Er erschien auch auf der Eröffnungsfeier des FFI mit der Fahne mit dem Symbol von Orpheus drauf, da er zurzeit der Kapitän von Orpheus ist. In Folge 091 wurde Ray Dark der Trainer von Orpheus und Ray Dark versuchte das Team Orpheus gegen sein Team K als Italiens Repräsentanten auszutauschen. Er beschloss, dass dies in einem Match zwischen Orpheus und Team K entschieden werden soll. Doch am Tag vor dem Spiel gegen Team K, verletzten sich acht Mitglieder. Kageyama hatte das alles geplant, um den Sieg von Team K zu garantieren. Endou, Kidou, Sakuma und Fudou halfen jedoch in dem Spiel aus und so gewann Orpheus das Spiel. Jedoch hatte Kageyama das auch so geplant, denn wegen dem Spiel von Orpheus gegen Team K kamen Endou, Kidou, Sakuma und Fudou nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu ihrem Spiel gegen The Empire. thumb|Fideo Ardena im MangaDanach wurde Kageyama der offizielle Trainer von Orpheus, von dieser Neuigkeit waren alle schockiert. Doch nach einiger Zeit fragte sich Fideo, warum Kageyama Fußball so sehr hasste, denn seine Taktiken waren sehr effektiv. So entdeckte er später, dank Hidetoshi Nakata, dem eigentlichen Kapitän von Orpheus, etwas über die Vergangenheit von Kageyama Reiji. Somit beschloss er Kageyama Reiji zu vertrauen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis war Orpheus in der Lage die Hissatsu Taktik Catenaccio Counter zu meistern. Hidetoshi Nakata kam in der zweiten Hälfte des Spiels gegen Inazuma Japan und stellt fest, dass sein Spiel gewachsen sei und stärker geworden ist und dass Fideo ein guter Kapitän ist. Als das Spiel zu Ende ist, steht es unentschieden und dies garantiert Orpheus Platz im Finale. Als nächstes wird er gesehen, wie er zusammen mit Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith, Therese Torue und Edgar Valtinas mit Inazuma Eleven trainiert. Jedoch werden sie von den Boten des Himmels und er Hölle, die Rika und Haruna entführen, unterbrochen. Er geht zusammen mit Edgar und Endous Hälfte des Teams, um Rika aus dem Heavens Garden zu retten, was ihnen auch gelingt. Danach sieht man ihn bei dem Spiel von Orpheus gegen Little Gigant, Orpheus verlor jedoch ohne ein einziges Tor erzielt zu haben. Außerdem war er schockiert darüber, dass Rokoko sein Odin Sword ohne die Verwendung einer Hissatsu Technik blockiert hat. Obwohl Endou später zu ihm kam, um ihn aufzuheitern, war er immer noch verärgert darüber. Später spielt er mit Orpheus gegen Inazuma Japan, um ihnen zu zeigen wie Little Gigant spielt. Er sieht das Spiel zusammen mit seinen Teamkameraden und den anderen Teams. In der zweiten Halbzeit ist er schockiert darüber, dass Rokoko als Stürmer auf das Feld kommt. Als Inazuma Japan das Finale des FFI gewonnen hat, freut er sich für sie. Er verabschiedet sich später am Flughafen von Endou und hofft darauf, dass sie sich im nächsten Welt-Turnier wiedersehen. Film left|thumb|Fideo kommt aus der Zukunft Im Film reist er zurück in die Vergangenheit, zusammen mit Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka Seiya, Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto und Endou Kanon um Ogre zu besiegen. Während des Spiels nutzt er Odin Sword, damit Kanon mit seiner God Cannon ein Tor schießen kann. Sein Odin Sword sieht im Film anders aus als im Anime. Spezialtechniken *Odins Schwert *Divine Arrow *Ballista Shot *Raging Claw *Hitori One-Two *Soyokaze Step *Olympus Harmony *Ikemen UP! Trivia *Er ist neben Mark in Inazuma Eleven 3 Spark teilweise als Hauptcharakter spielbar Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:FFI Kategorie:Stürmer Kategorie:Kapitän